


Patience

by ninchannie



Series: Ninchannie Donation Comissions [2]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Collars, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Soft Dom Jinho, Sub Yuto, Subspace, one bar prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninchannie/pseuds/ninchannie
Summary: “It’s kind of funny, how if you were to use this you’d be completely impaled,” Yuto muses, pointing at his own ribs to signal where the very tip of the bar ends on Jinho’s body.“You’re really trying to challenge me today,” Jinho says with a tut. “That’s very brave considering you will be the one impaled by it with no way to escape, while I’m out and about for the next few hours, happy and occupied and no spare thought for my desperate baby at home...”OrJinho has a surprising Valentine's day present for Yuto, that will really test his patience.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jo Jinho | Jino
Series: Ninchannie Donation Comissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772239
Kudos: 48





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> This is a donation comission for @bottomyutoda on twt, thank you so much for donating and I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> If you want to comission me, head over to twitter and send me a DM, this is likely the only time I will take comissions!
> 
> Twitter: @ninchannie
> 
> Spread the word, have uncomfortable conversations, donate if you can. This is not an issue we can just dissolve with silence, everyone, no matter what colour or belief has to do something NOW.

For the second time this week, Yuto comes home from work to the sound of drilling. The noise gets louder the closer he gets to Jinho's study, or what is left of it anyway.

These days, the room has been converted to a mixture of study, kinky storage space and playroom, since the more experimental they got in their relationship, the space in their bedroom got exponentially smaller.

Rationally, Yuto should be worried about his own safety and wellbeing, given that Jinho really only immerses himself this deep into crafting when he is planning something _specifically_ to torture him. Simultaneously in the best and worst ways, like when he built his own St. Andrew’s Cross to show Yuto the joys of being constrained.

Very careful to not accidentally startle his boyfriend into drilling a hole into his hand, Yuto knocks on the door and utters a semi-yelled, “I’m home, Jin!”

The drilling stops just a few seconds later, then there’s a loud thud from the other side of the door, as if Jinho just threw himself against it.

“Don’t, under any circumstances, come in,” Jinho says, muffled through the door but audibly in his most conspiratorial voice. “Do not. Dare. To come in.” He accentuates each word with a harsh knock against the door.

Yuto can’t help the endeared smile that appears on his lips at his boyfriend being adorable. He knows better than to charge into that room uninvited, and Jinho knows just as well, so him emphasising the importance of it just makes Yuto feel mushy and warm inside. Wondrous how even after years, Jinho makes him feel this way.

“Of course not, _baka_ ,” he answers, idiot in Japanese, and Yuto knows exactly he’ll get that back later on when Jinho audibly gasps from the other side of the door. “I’m going to start dinner, come out whenever you’re ready.”

He ignores the disgruntled grumbling when he turns and walks to the kitchen, setting up water and getting ready to try the pesto recipe he found online a few days earlier. Hopefully it’ll work out this time, because they really shouldn’t order food yet again, just because Yuto tried to be inventive in the kitchen.

Two out of five times that works out, but the other three? Let’s just say, Jinho really had to work out hard to get the few kilos off he earned after they had to order something every day for a whole week.

Yuto even told him he likes when Jinho is softer, that it fits him, but with his boyfriend being fit and toned in all the right places, Jinho couldn’t help but feel the tiniest bit insecure, so he woke up extra early to hit the gym before work.

Before soon, Jinho comes out of his room and greets Yuto with a back hug and an attempt at a kiss to his cheek, which he doesn’t quite land due to their height difference.

With a smile, his boyfriend turns around and bends down to capture Jinho in a passionate kiss, making him smile against his lips when the taller whimpers from the intensity.

“I missed you too,” Jinho hushes against Yuto's lips before pushing him off, dipping his pinky into the green mixture Yuto was working on earlier and licking it off just that tad bit too seductively, eyes locked on the taller the whole time. With the taste hitting his tongue his dark gaze turns surprised. “Oh my god, it’s actually edible! _Wow_ , Yuto, it’s really yummy.”

“I hate that you are surprised about that...”, Yuto says with a pout, also digging his pinky in and taking a taste himself. “ _Fuck_ you’re right though, I did it!”

The sight of Yuto being equally surprised and proud makes Jinho giggle as he reaches his arms out and wraps them around his boyfriend’s waist pulling him in tight.

“I wish I could just eat _you_ ,” he mumbles, playfully biting at Yuto's collar bones. “Why do I need to eat food when there’s so much Adachi Yuto to feast on.”

The pesto might have been delicious, but what’s even more so, is the pretty blush lighting up Yuto's cheeks in the most delightful shade of pink and it never ceases to make Jinho feel _proud_. Because this soft part of Yuto is something only he gets to see, only he gets to bring to the front.

It’s an even bigger ego boost than making his partner come only from his skilled fingers. Or his cock. Or even completely untouched just from leaving him hanging and whispering filthy things into his ear. Which reminds Jinho.

“I know you have no reason to go in there, but just to make sure, could you please stay out of the study for a bit?” He asks, beginning to set the table with their new pastel blue dishes, a splurge following Jinho’s bonus when he got promoted.

Concentrated on draining the pasta and not scorching himself, Yuto waits with the answer until he has safely put the pot down again, flinging a noodle towards Jinho and hitting him on the cheek.

“You’re really insistent on this... what are you even doing in there?” Yuto tries and fails miserably to fake a nonchalant tone, making Jinho chuckle where he sits down on his chair with the noodle in his mouth, the table already set completely.

He waits for Yuto to fill his dish with noodles before speaking up. “It’s a surprise for Valentine’s day,” he just says cryptically, raising his brows when Yuto nearly drops his own noodle-filled dish.

“I thought you work on Valentine’s day?”, He asks and his lip nearly tuts out in another pout. “I didn’t plan anything and now I feel bad.”

The younger sits down with a huff, angrily piling pesto onto his pasta. Jinho watches him with obvious amusement for a second before accepting the bowl of sauce himself and piling it on.

He let’s Yuto wait for a few seconds, just to make a point that pouting and being annoyed really doesn’t bring him anywhere (even though it definitely does).

“I will work for a few hours, but not the whole day,” he finally assures and he can feel Yuto relax even from across the table. “But I want to surprise you this time, you don’t need to plan anything.”

They nudge their chopsticks together as a _enjoy your meal_ well wish, a usual ritual of theirs, before diving in.

“Just don’t hurt yourself this time,” Yuto mumbles with a mouthful of noodles and Jinho chokes on his bite, glaring at his boyfriend through teary eyes after coming down from his coughing fit. He will really have to show Yuto his place later on.

Valentine’s day comes sooner than expected, and Yuto wakes up with the sunlight as he usually does when they leave the blinds opened, just that this time it was a deliberate choice. He is glad to see Jinho still fast asleep when he slips out of bed and gets the bouquet of flowers he bought the day before, and the decorated cupcakes he ordered, blue and pink and tiny edible pictures of the two of them on top.

He places the things down on the night stand as quietly as he can before climbing back into bed and burying his head under the blanket. Jinho told him not to plan anything, so he didn’t, but this is a joy he just couldn’t forbid himself.

Careful as possible, Yuto shuffles down under the blanket until he is face level with Jinho’s crotch, pulling his fluffy pyjama pants down with utmost care to get to his soft cock.

He feels Jinho stir when he takes him into his mouth, shuffling around and making the bed dip but seemingly not waking up. His cock however, stirs to live between Yuto's lips, getting harder inside of the warm wetness of his mouth and soon filling him out.

With trained skill, he runs his tongue along the underside of his boyfriend’s cock, ever so slowly pulling off and running it around the tip, dipping underneath Jinho’s foreskin before going back down again, just as languidly.

Yuto is straining hard against his own pants, hips pressed down on the mattress and giving him the faintest bit of relief as he allows the sensations of Jinho’s throbbing cock to overtake his mind. The younger has always been sensitive to things in his mouth, always got a bit too carried away by trying to taste and lick and swallow down as far as he can.

It’s not different this time, and he quickly works himself up enough to can’t hold back needy moans around Jinho, sending vibrations through his erection. Apparently that’s what wakes him up, because with a groggy groan he threads his fingers through Yuto’s dark hair and pushes him down further, surprising him by not giving him time to take a deep breath before forcing him down deeper and deeper.

Tears well up in the younger’s eyes when Jinho is lodged deep into his mouth, rutting against his face and pushing against the back of Yuto’s throat with every small thrust. He could very well cum like this, but it’s Valentine’s day and Yuto will not ruin that for Jinho by being bad and coming without being allowed to.

The blanket is pulled off of him and he can feel Jinho’s eyes bore into his head. When Yuto mirrors his gaze, he can see all of his partner’s dishevelled sleepy beauty, blonde hair sticking up in all kinds of directions and eyes droopy and tired, however dark with lust.

“Isn’t this just the perfect thing to wake up to...”, the older moans and his voice is gravelly and deep, making Yuto all but whimper around Jinho, his eyes welling up with tears from being held down like this.

The younger can barely get enough air in through his nose, and the pleasure trumming through him only makes it harder to stay put and be _good._ Drool is running out of the corners of his mouth and his abdominal muscles clench tight when it gets nearly too much, but Jinho doesn’t push Yuto further, pulls him off with a wet sound and a lot of spit.

“ _God_ , you’ll be the death of me,” Jinho mumbles, pulling Yuto up by his hair and immediately capturing his lips in a bruising kiss, not caring about the mess of his mouth or the breathless gasps when their lips move.

Melting into his boyfriend, Yuto runs his hands down Jinho’s chest with trembling fingers, catching on the fabric and holding on tight for some semblance of grounding when in reality he feels like the floor just slipped right out from under his feet.

As if fate is just as big on torturing him as Jinho is, they are interrupted by Jinho’s alarm going off before they can take things much further, making Yuto huff in annoyance and bury his head in the other’s shoulder.

“ _Come on_ ,” he whines, voice rough and even deeper than usual from his earlier activities. “Just wan' make Jinjin feel _gooooood_...”

Yuto is delightfully gone at this point, having long forgotten about Jinho having to go to work soon, or even the presents he prepared for him. Hell, for him it’s just a usual day where his boyfriend will take good care of him, no matter the occasion of Valentine’s day.

But Jinho of course has other plans and snatches his phone to put out the alarm, seeing a beautiful bouquet of flowers and the cutest cupcakes in existence in the process.

“Oh baby, did you get those for me?” He asks softly, coaxing Yuto to sit up a bit more with a more delicate pressure of his hand on his head.

It’s really too adorable when the younger blinks a few times to focus on more than just _Jinho Jinho Jinho_ playing in his head and remember that he really bought those cupcakes and flowers, and that he was meant to present them to his boyfriend, not just have him _find_ them.

He quickly pushes himself up further, nearly falling over himself in the process of standing up and picking up the plate, blushing as he holds it out to Jinho. “Happy Valentine’s day, I got you c-cupcakes and they have pictures of us and those flowers, _uh_ , the lady said they mean eternal trust and I-"

“Baby, stop rambling,” Jinho stops him, sitting up and taking a look at the cupcakes, incredibly cute and he can vividly imagine Yuto order them and getting flustered over sending bakery all these pictures. He places the plate back down and stands up, of course still smaller than his boyfriend and having to crane his neck.

“You’ll choke on your words like last time when you talk this fast, and I know you would much rather choke on something else.”

The words go straight to Yuto’s middle, making him whimper and blush an even deeper shade of pink. “I was in the process of that but you stopped me...”

Jinho rolls his eyes fondly, taking the plate and handing Yuto the flowers. “Let’s have breakfast first, then you can finish what you started in the shower,” he says, already walking towards the door of their bedroom. Completely nonchalantly he adds, “Oh, but you can’t cum.”

It stops Yuto in his tracks where he was trailing after the other. “I can’t?” He asks with those puppy eyes that usually make Jinho grant him _everything_ , so he quickly turns around again and makes his way to the kitchen.

“It’s part of your surprise, baby, just wait...”, he says cryptically, setting down the cupcakes on the table. Yuto mumbles something under his breath, grumpy and too quiet to decipher so Jinho turns around with a raised brow and glinting eyes. “Care to repeat that?”

His boyfriend looks scared for a split second, the expression quickly making way for embarrassment. Yuto clears his throat before speaking up shyly. “What kind of Valentine’s surprise is it, when I am not allowed to cum?”

His voice is small and sweet, apologetic even and Jinho quickly reaches out to pet his cheek as he coos over his boyfriend. “You’ll see, baby. And being this way will only make it so much more fun for me.”

It comes as no surprise that Yuto can neither concentrate on the delicious taste of the cupcakes nor on any of the small talk Jinho tries to open during breakfast. He _tries_ , but his mind just stays fuzzy and flicking from one possible _surprise_ to the other.

Only in the shower, with him on his knees and Jinho’s cock in his mouth, Yuto's nerves finally calm and he forgets about everything except for the heavy weight between his lips, the dull ache in his throat and the taste on his tongue when Jinho releases.

He’s painfully hard, would probably argument that he’s the hardest he’s _ever_ been, which would just be a complete lie, but he feels desperate and riled up and has a day of being lonely ahead of him, so he really doesn’t understand what Jinho is planning with him.

It’s even more confusing when Jinho tells him to just keep the towel wrapped around his hips whilst he gets dressed completely, after finishing their morning routine.

Sensing his boyfriend’s unease, Jinho sits Yuto down on the edge of the bed with soft touches climbing into his lap and pushing him back until he is laying flat against the mattress, caged in as much as he can be by Jinho’s smaller frame.

“You trust me, baby, right?” he whispers, nipping at the skin of Yuto’s neck until there are multiple tiny red marks up the length of it. Yuto doesn’t even take half a second to nod wildly, making the bed shake underneath them and Jinho giggle into his skin.

The older retracts himself with a yearning heart, would love to just stay and take his time, but he really has to be quick if he wants to coax Yuto into his plans before leaving for work.

So, he stands up and opens the drawer of the nightstand to get the lube out, placing it on the bed next to Yuto and toying with the edges of the towel to pull it off.

“I’m going to open you up, okay baby?” He asks and Yuto nods completely breathless, his head falling back and to the side, hiding away as he simultaneously opens his legs when Jinho opens the towel.

This is something Jinho could never help Yuto with, even years into their relationship. Something that still makes his partner feel that tad too open and vulnerable, no matter how much he ultimately enjoys the feeling.

That’s why Jinho allows himself the extra time it takes to carefully kiss every inch of Yuto’s thighs he can reach, biting the soft inside until he can feel him shudder and tremble with each touch of skin.

Jinho distracts the other by kissing the soft skin where thighs meet hips, grazing his teeth over it as he lubes a finger up and warms the liquid between his fingertips.

Yuto startled with the first touch to his rim and he brings one arm up to cover his eyes, trying to ignore that overwhelming feeling of embarrassment until it will inevitably make space for the feeling of fullness and pleasure, which he knows will come.

He relaxes easily for Jinho to be able to slip his finger in without any problem, taking his sweet time to push in to the halt and then staying there, pressing a few more soft kisses to Yuto’s skin that feels like it’s on fire under his lips.

The younger allows a small moan to slip out, when Jinho begins to move his finger in a shallow rhythm, breathy and that deep voice that makes Jinho’s skin crawl in the best way.

It spurs him on to quicken his pace just ever so slightly, trying hard to ignore that nagging want of just pressing down on Yuto’s prostate. He doesn’t want to get him off after all, just open him up enough to be able to take his _surprise_.

When he pushes in a second finger next to the first one after just a short while, Yuto’s arm finally drops from his face to the mattress, fingers clawing shakily at every bit of fabric he can find. He’s panting already, all muscles wrung tight and he wants Jinho so desperately, but be knows he won’t get him anytime soon, which just deepens his aching.

His cock is leaking against his abs, rock hard and a deep shade of red and Jinho really has to bite Yuto’s thigh to keep from smiling, because it will only get so much worse for the younger and he doesn’t even know it yet.

Moving the two fingers languidly for a few second, stretching and curling them _just_ right, Jinho deems Yuto ready just a few minutes later, when he knows he could easily slip another finger inside, but decides against the urge.

When he pulls out, Yuto whines, highly in his throat and his voice breaks at the end, lower than even that usual dark timbre. His eyes are dark and glistening when he raises his head, eyes confused and lip trembling and Jinho has to remember all of his hours of work he put into the surprise, because really all he wants to do is turn Yuto over and fuck him like he deserves it.

His boyfriend seems to want as much, eyes blinking away a few tears before speaking up with not more than a whisper. “N-need you, Jinjin, need you inside...”

The tears of his ears burn when the words come out, but the gaze of pure love and _want_ he gets from Jinho in return easily calms his nerves and makes him feel ablaze with a plethora of other feelings.

It’s these moments that Yuto overcomes those innate thoughts of embarrassment and just allows himself to _feel_. And he feels desired with every pore of his body, knows that he has Jinho whole and that no one else would spark the older's interest as much. That he doesn’t ever want anyone else except for Yuto.

It’s like there’s a telepathic connection between them, because he knows what Jinho will say next, and he feels the exact same.

The words come out soft and easily, like breathing in in the midst of nature. “I love you, Yuto,” Jinho says and Yuto can feel his lip tear from where he’s biting down on it to suppress a needy moan.

“I love you too. I love you, Jinjin,” he answers quickly, scrambling to sit up to kiss the other. Yuto ignores the feeling of lube squelching between his legs, or how his thighs hurt from all the love Jinho gave them earlier. He just scrambles to sit at the edge of the bed and pulls Jinho down into a bruising kiss.

It’s hungry and wet but filled with all the affection they truly have for each other, filling Yuto’s lungs with Jinho’s affection and his brain with clouds of want and need to never let the other go. But of course, it has to end and the older pulls back after just a few seconds, eyes hooded and mysterious.

“I wish I could stay here, baby,” Jinho says with a full voice. “But I have work in a bit and I really want to give you your present, okay? I promise you’ll feel so good in the end...”

It takes Yuto a few seconds to understand the words and their meaning, only remembering all of the things that plagued his mind earlier with great effort. Valentine’s day, presents, surprise... making him wait to cum.

He mewls when Jinho pulls him up into a standing position, keeping him close to his body and walking Yuto over to their dresser. He opens the second drawer, containing condoms and lube and their most favourite toys.

And Yuto’s collar.

They only ever use it when Jinho has planned something intense for him, when he will need that physical reminder of who owns him and what role he plays in their sexual relationship.

Jinho holds out the black leather to Yuto. “You’re okay with this today?” He asks, with so much care in his voice Yuto feels like his heart might burst.

He takes his collar with shaking fingers and turns to the mirror, taking himself in with wonder because whoever is looking back at Yuto looks so _different_. Wide eyed and flushed pink, damp dark hair sticking up in all directions and his lips swollen from biting on them on kissing Jinho with burning intensity.

Carefully, he opens the lock and wraps the leather around his throat, mind swimming when he pulls it tight enough so he can feel it with every breath, every twitch of his muscles. He’s glad that Jinho let’s it put it on himself, allows him that bit of freedom and comfort so Yuto isn’t overrun with self-consciousness and nerves.

He fastens it tight but leaves the lock opened for Jinho to close with a loud metallic clicking sound. It’s like a seal to his fate that he lays into his boyfriend’s gentle hands every time he abducts him into this world of pleasure, pain and floating lightness, that Yuto only discovered because of him.

“You’re so handsome, baby,” Jinho says with a rough voice when he drops his hands and takes a look at Yuto’s body in all of his glory. “Look so perfect for me, so strong.”

It’s nothing but the truth, Yuto having bulked up after continuously going to the gym, now not just taller than Jinho but also more muscular, broader.

And where Jinho thrived on the knowledge that he manages to make Yuto submit to him and let lose completely, despite being smaller, Yuto sometimes feels like it’s wrong. Like it should be him that’s small and more frail. But Jinho will tell Yuto how much he loves him and how good he looks every single time.

“R-really?” Yuto asks with a shudder in his voice, not even wanting to fish for compliments, but just hear Jinho’s words again, so maybe they’d ring true in his head too.

The older presses a soft kiss to his lips and it seems like he looks straight at Yuto’s soul when their eyes meet. “You’re my beautiful, strong baby. I built your surprise especially with that in mind.”

Yuto hums, mind occupied with taking in Jinho’s face, his fond expression and beautiful smile. “I still can’t believe you built something for me _again_. One of these days you’ll get seriously hurt.”

His boyfriend looks offended for a split second before smiling evilly and shaking his head. “You underestimating me makes this so much more fun, you don’t even know...”

“You’re right I don’t, because you still haven’t shown me the surprise,” Yuto answers so quickly and clearly, Jinho wonders where his flustered self from earlier disappeared to, but it comes back just a few moments later. “I’m sorry, Jinjin, I just really don’t want you to get hurt because you’re working on a guillotine or a torture bench with heavy duty tools.”

“Why would I build a guillotine for you for Valentine’s day?” Jinho asks incredulously, before taking Yuto’s hand and leading him out of the room.

Stumbling over his feet, Yuto tries to think of a smart response but then they’re standing in front of the study and all he can think about is what lays beyond the door and his heart beating loud enough to bounce of the walls.

“I, _uh_ , to kill my enemies?” He says finally and it makes Jinho giggle in the most precious of ways, Yuto’s heart skips a beat only to pound even harder in his chest.

“I mean, you’re not _wrong_ , but I think a guillotine really wouldn’t be the way to go for me... too messy...” Jinho muses as he turns his head towards his boyfriend, his free hand already on the handle of the door.

Yuto seems to debate something for a second, his unfocused eyes getting somewhat clearer and then he breaks eye contact to look at his feet. “You never care about making a mess with me...”

His voice is small, shy and Jinho has to listen closely to catch the nuance of humour in the words, next to a lot of arousal and neediness.

“You’re right, baby, you’re just the prettiest mess for me, aren’t you?”, he asks, pushing a strand of hair behind Yuto’s ear and making him shiver from the contact. “You’re going to be even messier than usual today...”

Jinho’s tone is the same as it would be when talking about the weather, or the latest report at work and it’s almost comical how much the meaning of his words affect Yuto, having him gasp for air and clutch even tighter at Jinho’s hand.

“Are you ready?” He asks then, and Yuto wants to scream that he doesn’t even _know_ what he should be ready for. That he is strung tight like a bow and just _needs_ to know what will happen to him _right now_. But instead of saying anything, he nods shyly.

With a satisfied smile, Jinho finally opens the door and allows Yuto inside, noting how he obediently looks down at his feet. “You can take a look,” Jinho says after leading Yuto to a position where he will easily see his present, urging his chin up with a single finger.

Yuto is almost scared to raise his gaze, and it only proves to be a correct fear when he takes in what stands before him.

The St. Andrew’s Cross is still as intimidating as always, just that it now has another pair of cuffs on it, that are built on even higher than the usual ones.

What’s the most eye catching thing however, is the metal pole in front of the cross, drilled into a wooden plate on the floor. It looks like a mixture between a music stand and an ASMR microphone, just that on top instead of a holder for paper or an actual microphone, there’s a silver metal extension, very much phallic shaped and getting broader at the base.

Yes, now Yuto is really scared.

He looks at Jinho for an explanation, guidance, _anything_ , but his boyfriend just stands there with a proud smile and wondrous eyes.

“And?”, he asks happily, pulling Yuto further towards the _thing_. The very tip of the pole reaches just above his belly button, up to Jinho’s ribcage even. “Do you like it?”

Stroking a finger over the cold metal, Yuto takes a few seconds to find the right words. “I don’t think I really understand what this... _is_...”

There’s a moment of realization before Jinho claps a hand on his forehead and laughs sheepishly. “Well that makes total sense, why would you? It’s called a one bar prison.”, he looks at Yuto then, as if expecting him to magically understand, but realizing soon that he in fact does not. “Once this part is in you, you have no way of escaping.”

He points at the top of it and Yuto raises his eyebrows in shock. “This goes in me?”, he asks just to make sure and Jinho nods. “And I just... stand there?”

“Well there’s a bit more to it... but I’d rather just show you, okay?”, Jinho asks and gets a small _okay_ in return. “See this?”, he asks pointing to a small silver knob close to the bottom of the pole. “If you ever need to get off of it for some reason you can push that with your foot and the bar will lower so you can get off of it.”

Yuto listens carefully, but most of his brain is already lost to the thought of how it will feel, much more than how to get away from it. “You want to... leave me on this while you’re at work, right?”

“Yes, baby,” Jinho confirms and can see the way Yuto gulps. “I’ll be back in five hours and you endured way longer than that before, didn’t you? Do you want to do this for me?”

Almost too eagerly, Yuto nods. “Of course, Jinjin.”

Jinho smiles wide and with fire in his eyes, making Yuto’s chest feel tight and his skin thrum with excitement. “I need you to drink something for me now, okay? Is there anything else you need to do before this?”

Yuto shakes his head and takes the bottle Jinho hands him wordlessly. It’s some kind of peach juice, sweet and sugary and meant to keep his body up and working for a bit, so he tries to drink as much as he can.

When he places the bottle down, his boyfriend has already brought along two footrests to stand on each side of the pole. Well, Yuto guess that they are meant for that purpose at least, because they have small wheels under them, probably meant for transporting heavy things rather than being used as a stand. They are clicked into rest however, not rolling one millimetre which at least calms Yuto down somewhat.

Carefully, he walks up to Jinho and mumbles a shy, “I’m ready.”

Turning around, his boyfriend gives Yuto a longing kiss, basking in the feeling for a few seconds before pulling away and grabbing the lube. When he drips some of it out onto the top of the pole, Yuto finally gets a better look at the contraption.

“It’s kind of funny, how if you were to use this you’d be completely impaled,” he muses, pointing at his own ribs to signal where the very tip of the bar ends on Jinho’s body.

With a sigh, the smaller shakes his head and wipes his hand off on a towel he prepared earlier. “You’re really trying to challenge me today,” he says with a tut. “That’s very brave considering _you_ will be the one impaled by it with no way to escape, while I’m out and about for the next few hours, happy and occupied and no spare thought for my desperate baby at home...”

Yuto whimpers pathetically in his throat, letting himself be easily pushed backwards against the wall, feeling the familiar wood of the cross on his back. Jinho motions for him to step up on the footrests so he can reach the cuffs high up on the cross.

He has to stand on the footrests as well, and stretch himself far to even reach and fasten them around Yuto’s wrist, first his right, then his left. “I’ll keep them loose enough for you to pull out in case you have to get off, but it’s _only_ for emergencies, understood? You can’t break free or use the mechanism on the bar unless you really can’t take it anymore. I’ll have to punish you otherwise.”

The threat makes Yuto whine highly in his throat. Jinho is _very_ serious about his rules and strict about punishments, and the younger would never freely bring that upon himself. He wraps his trembling fingers tight around the leather of the cuffs to hold himself up, to hold himself _together_ even.

His whole body is straining already, arms and legs stretched all the way to fit the position against the cross, his back however not leaning against it for support, but rather hanging in mid-air from the placement of the footrests further from the wall. Yuto would only have to move a few centimetres and the metal pole would press against him, give him some sweet relief against his hard cock. But he waits patiently for Jinho’s next command.

“You’re so handsome like this, baby,” the older says, as if reading his thoughts. He’s grazing soft fingertips down the length of Yuto’s arms, feeling the muscles twitch with even the slightest of touches and hearing his voice quiver with desperation. “You’ll be good for me?”

Almost in defeat, Yuto let’s his head fall forward and hang nimbly with his gaze on the floor. He’s only held up by his arms tied to the top of the cross and his spread legs on the footrests, muscles already beginning to ache and Jinho hasn’t even left.

“ _Mhm_ ,” he moans, deep in his throat and already mindless. “I’ll be good, Jinjin, promise...”

The finger tracing over his biceps runs down lower, from Yuto’s collar bones over his chest, his stomach and through the short hair over where his cock is standing hard on heavy. But that, Jinho deliberately skips, pushing his hand between Yuto’s legs and pressing a finger to his rim to see if he’s relaxed.

Yuto’s whole body jerks at the touch, feet nearly slipping and arms shaking with the force of holding himself up. Jinho just coos at him and traces his free hand over Yuto’s cheek, tapping it lightly to make him look back at him.

“Can you stand on your tiptoes for me? So I can put it inside?” He asks softly and after a few seconds, Yuto complies, pushing himself up and making his muscles strain even more.

Swiftly, Jinho pushes the wooden board the bar is drilled into forward until it hits the wall behind Yuto and the tip of it is right between his legs, pressing up into his groin and making the younger moan from the icy feeling of the metal and the sudden attention to his cock and balls.

With the hand still between his legs, Jinho motions for Yuto to push his hips further forward, making his arms strain even farther when he complies. The bar slides right up to him, the tip already breaching Yuto’s rim because it is that high up.

“You can stop standing on your tiptoes now, baby,” Jinho prompts softly, hands grazing over his boyfriend’s left thigh and he immediately drops down, pushing the metal dildo in a few inches deeper in the process.

A deep moan echoes through the room , followed by a small whimper when next to the stretch, Yuto’s body is met with coldness, making him shudder and contract and feel even _more_. Even the lube running down his inner thighs is cooled from the temperature of the metal and it makes the whole experience even more intense.

Jinho hums approvingly, taking a step back to look at Yuto from top to bottom. From his trembling fingertips clutching the constraints, to the red marks they leave on his wrists. His hair matted to his forehead and the sheen of sweat already forming over his skin.

His chest and stomach is glistening with every move of his pecs and abdominal muscles, the most beautiful stretch of tan skin leading to his cock standing strong and hard and a deep red, purple even, at the very tip where a droplet of precum is dripping downwards obscenely slowly.

“Such a pity you’ll be in here all alone, no one to see how gorgeous you look,” the older says, walking towards Yuto again, putting a foot on the side of the footstool. “You’ll struggle even more and I have to suffer through _hours_ of work.”

He sighs dramatically, as if he is the one suffering and not Yuto who is quite literally forced to stay exactly where he is, tied up and impaled and nothing to occupy his mind with for the next few hours except for the feeling of metal inside him and the thought of Jinho coming back.

But apparently that’s still not enough, because with a press of his foot and a loud clicking sound, Jinho pushes down on one of the small wheels and loosens the break of it, making the footrest immediately feel less stable under Yuto’s feet.

With every loud click echoing through the room and another wheel being freed, the younger whimpers and _tries_ to brace himself for the feeling of the floor quite literally slipping. But when his right foot inevitably does, he still struggles against his constraints and the movement only jostles the footrest away further, making his legs spread and his body slump and then the toy slips deeper into him, from an easily taken thin tip to a girth that feels like much more than Yuto should be able to take with every muscle pulled tight.

He cries out loudly, pulling himself up again by the strength of his arms until the stretch is something he can handle again. Yuto doesn’t know how long it has been, but to think that he will have to stand this for _hours_ feels like a challenge he isn’t sure he can handle, especially when Jinho walks over to his other side.

“You okay, baby? You seem a bit compromised there...”, he says and chuckles, the loud click of the first break of the left board being loosened a taunting in Yuto’s ears. He whimpers and sobs, begging jumbled pleas under his breath, but Jinho silences him with the next snap of a wheel. “You know, I might be willing to go easy on you, if you ask nicely... Hmm, baby, will you beg nicely for me to go easy?”

He repeats his words slowly to make sure Yuto picks up on them over his restless panting and moaning and when he does, his dark eyes light up ever so slightly, brows relaxing from having been furrowed.

“Jinjin, _please_. I can’t take it, please go easy on me,” he quickly rambles, voice gruff and breaking every few words or so. He can barely keep his eyes open enough to see Jinho’s disappointed gaze, making him cry out even louder.

“Come on, you can do better than that... What do I get for going easy on you?”, Jinho mocks. “I’m giving you this much and you only complain, so what do _I_ get?”

Yuto melts when Jinho’s hand softly grazes over his cheek, making him relax and in the process slide down a few inches on the bar again. He doesn’t fight it this time, just sobs lightly and tries to accept the stretch and pressure.

“I can... I-", he begins, panting and head falling into Jinho’s hand. “I’ll give you anything, just _please_.”

Jinho has to pull Yuto’s head down and stretch himself up to reach his lips and press a soft kiss to them. “Anything, huh? Then make yourself cum in the next...”, he pulls his phone from his back pocket to check the time, doing so sweetly slow. “... three minutes. Cum in three minutes and I’ll leave the breaks on this one.”

It should be easy at this point, because Yuto has been waiting the whole morning to finally be granted this release, but then he has this really unfortunate habit of only being able to orgasm when Jinho is touching him in one way or another, and of course he does the complete opposite now, walking across the room to sit down in his desk chair and look at him expectantly.

“Don’t be shy now. Go on baby,” he says with the most evil smile Yuto thinks he has ever seen in his life.

But he follows Jinho’s lead and begins to move his hips in small circles trying to pull the right footrest closer again so he can more easily try and rut against the toy.

It’s a strange angle, new and painful for his arms and _intense_ , especially when with one slightly different movement of his hips, Yuto perfectly graze the tip of the dildo across his prostate, making his cock twitch and a lewd moan spill from his lips.

His eyes fall shut and he keeps his hips right there, just pressing down to get that constant deliciously bittersweet pressure against his spot that nearly _burns_. He’s trying hard to imagine Jinho is there touching him to make it easier, but when he opens his eyes his partner is still equally far away across the room.

“You have one minute and twenty seconds left...” he utters and the words suddenly slice through the moans and squelching noises from Yuto, wrapping him in and with a last clench of his muscles he comes. His first orgasm of the day hitting him hard and knocking every last breath of air out of him.

There’s white spots dancing in Yuto’s vision when he opens his eyes after coming down. White spots and then Jinho’s proud smile and it makes Yuto feel fuller than any toy or cock ever could.

He smiles too when soft fingers graze over his cheeks and Jinho praises him for doing well.

“You’re so perfect for me, baby, so _strong_. You’ll make me so proud today, right? I’ll come back home and you’ll be here even messier and waiting for me to free you, yeah?”

Yuto nods in tiny, trying to remember how to work his tongue to bring up words. “Jinjin... I’ll be good, promise...” he slurs eventually, bathing in the sound of an endeared giggle.

“Thank you, baby, I love you so much. Can’t wait to come back home.” Jinho is in love, so desperately in love and his voice is unguarded with that knowledge. Yuto feels like he will cry just from that, but his eyes stay dry for now, clear when he looks down and into Jinho’s.

“I love you so much,” he sighs. “I’ll miss you.” Yuto then turns his head to kiss the very tips of his boyfriend’s fingers, neck muscles straining under his collar.

“I’ll miss you so much, but I’ll be back before you know it. The time will fly by, just you wait, baby.”, Jinho presses a last kiss to Yuto’s lips before pulling away and walking to the door. “Or maybe it won’t, that’s for you to find out, isn’t it?”

And with that, Jinho is out of the door and closing it behind himself with a definite click.

For the first few minutes, where Yuto can still hear his boyfriend shuffle around, he tries to stay quiet, tries to seem calm and collected and just see this as another workout for his arms. And his legs. And generally every muscle in his body.

But as soon as he can hear the dull sound of their front door shutting, he releases his bruised bottom lip from between his teeth with a pained sigh.

Everything hurts, worse than how he expected it to when he first saw the setup. His arms feel strained and his muscles ache so bad, Yuto knows he won’t need to work out for at least a week after this.

His legs are shaking and his right foot is slipping on the surface of the rolling footstool, desperately trying to keep it from slipping further away.

And then there’s everything in between. His cock is spent and dribbling but already back at half mast, his hole clenching around the part of the metal inside of him, hips angled awkwardly to keep it as far from moving toward his prostate as he can, the complete opposite of just minutes earlier.

Even his lungs hurt with how hard he’s breathing, but Yuto can’t stop, not when he feels buzzing with excitement for _hours_ of this pain and pleasure in front of him. With knowing Jinho will think of him instead of his work and have a hard time concentrating.

It’s a thought powerful enough to make him smile as he let’s his head fall backwards between his shoulders, eyes closing as he tries to calm down, his lips quirked up in a satisfied smile.

Yuto holds out like that a surprising amount of time, but when his arms begin to shake too hard to be able to hold his body weight up any longer, he involuntarily slides down further on the bar, getting filled up and stretched out where the circumference becomes a lot to handle.

With furrowed brows and needy whines, Yuto can’t help from clenching around the metal, trying to get used to the foreign feeling inside of him. His cock gets fully hard again when he ruts down in small circles, when his insides stop burning from the stretch but instead tingle with that familiar sensation Yuto loves.

A part of him wonders how far down he is, how much more there would be to take until the dildo part of the bar is completely inside of him and he is truly and utterly locked in place, because like this he technically could use his arms strength and pull himself upwards, struggle to kick the bar away and get free.

Not that he ever would want to do that. There’s an easier way to just lower the bar if he had to, and he’s not going to just break Jinho’s wish for him to relieve the pain in his muscles. It would need a lot more than that.

By the time the second hour strikes, which Yuto doesn’t know of course, his hands have become numb and he is merely hanging in his constraints. He’s still hard, and maybe even more sensitive than earlier, any movement of his muscles that reminds him of the metal inside of him sending jolts through his body from deep inside.

It’s surprisingly easy to shut off any thoughts and just be good, and effectively useless, for hours on end, but Yuto knows this is just because Jinho snapped him into this trance. On his own, he would’ve never been able to not think for this long and just let himself be.

All he can really put his mind on, is the pain in his body, how the metal warmed up because of his own temperature and how Jinho must be thinking about him right now. He looked so pretty this morning, with his blonde hair all messy and his face flustered from waking up with Jinho’s lips around his cock.

The thought brings a wanton moan from deep in Yuto’s throat, vibrating heavily with the depth of his voice that sounds absolutely ruined at this point.

His hips thrust forward with the pure thought of touching Jinho, jostling the bar and sliding it in just a bit more and it pulls Yuto into a frenzy of small ruts. He’s silently begging his arms to pull him upwards again, to allow himself the pleasure of being fucked by a bar that is drilled into the floor. That _he_ is the one fucking himself down on such a bar.

But his arms are completely spent, not allowing him any big movements, so Yuto retorts to filthy presses directly to his prostate again.

He swears there is something dripping from his cock, but the room is too bright when he opens his eyes, and he can’t possibly look down without fear of actually falling and completely impaling himself, so he quickly decides against it.

Yuto fucks himself in small desperate movements for a long time, at first getting lost in the desperation, then begging for Jinho to fuck him harder, to stop torturing him, until he remembers where he is and what is actually happening. That Jinho is far, oh so far away and can only wonder what Yuto is doing.

It’s the thought that pushes him over the edge for the second time and Yuto milks himself dry by purposefully grazing the dildo over his prostate, eager to make as much of a mess of himself as he can, to really make Jinho proud.

This time, instead of white spots there are black edges to his vision and a cloudy feeling on his tongue that Yuto is all too familiar with, blissful and easy and a place he _loves_ with Jinho by his side.

He only ever got to this point alone once before, doesn’t remember a whole lot more than that his boyfriend left him tied up and blindfolded on their bed, a vibrator on the highest setting stuffed deep inside of Yuto. Jinho went to a Christmas party from his workplace that evening, took his sweet time coming home deep into the night, or was it the early morning? Yuto doesn’t remember.

He can only see the picture of waking up to Jinho inside of him in his head, whispering sweet praises into Yuto’s ears. The younger can only hope for this to end a similar way.

But he isn’t there quite yet, still recovering from his second orgasm well into the third hour, when his legs also begin to lose feeling in more places than just his toes and heels. His right leg is jolting the wheeled footrest further away with every twitch of his muscle and it’s hard to stay steady in any sense of the word.

So, mustering up every last bit of strength in his arms, Yuto hoists himself up to try and pull the board towards him.

Instead, his foot slips and he loses all kind of grip and steadiness he had, the footrest sliding across the floor and ending up against the opposite wall with a loud sound that would make Yuto jump, if he wasn’t already in a very compromising position.

His arms hold him up for a few more seconds but his muscles are tired and he only has one leg to steady him and it only works out for so long.

The inevitable happens and Yuto falls to the side, his right foot landing on the floor next to the bar and the sudden height difference lodges the metal deeper into him.

It spreads him out and reaches incredibly deep, not quite as far as some things Jinho had him take before, but enough to make him feel completely boneless, scorching hot and sizzling tight and worn.

Now there’s no way Yuto could get away, he doesn’t even want to try, dreads every small movement, but he understands the term of _prison_ now just fine.

More than he feels captured he feels _filled_ , nearly too much, but he likes that feeling, so much so that he thinks he might just be able to take a bit more. Maybe even all of it, if he works hard.

He spends a good amount of time just trying to stay standing rather than limply hanging from the cross. He’s still wet, even more so now with his lips apparently having stopped working, and drool running down his chin. Jinho will have a beautiful mess to come home to.

There comes a point where it becomes nearly too much, the stark contrast of burning pain in his muscles and gut to his numb fingers and legs a tad too uncomfortable to bear, but Yuto holds on tight, even when tears start to stream down his face and sobs that sound too high to come from him, fill up the room.

The only thing that keeps him from giving up is the thought of being good for Jinho, of the expression on his face when he will finally come home. Which has to be soon, right?

Yuto blinks his eyes open and away a veil of tears, trying to see if maybe Jinho is there, but the room is tinged blue and pink and the furniture seems to be floating and there’s no boyfriend on them.

But Yuto is, he’s soaring high and he knows all there’s missing is the soothing touch of his partner, but all he can do is whine for him, trying to utter Jinho’s name but just wet gibberish comes out.

It should make him feel embarrassed and flustered like most sexual things do, but Yuto is way past that at this point. Because he’s filled to the brim and burning up in arousal and he’s _hard_ again, throbbing and as if a mind on it’s own, that fact spurs Yuto’s body to make a decision without him.

His fingers tickle when they claw into his constraints and blood rushes into his feet when Yuto takes his left foot down too, standing on the very tip of his toes until he feels like he will be able to stand.

Then he let’s himself drop down and forces his body to take the rest of the dildo, his muscles making way surprisingly easily.

The last bit of Yuto’s brainpower that is left on the ground, wonders if you could see the outline of the bar through his skin, if you can see the searing heat of the metal glow through his flesh. But most of him is gone, melting and flying simultaneously, pillowed in sweet clouds and soft grass that pricks on his skin just right.

When Jinho comes back into the apartment, it’s awfully quiet. There are no moans, whines or pleas reaching through the walls, no begs for him to free Yuto to be heard. It worries him until he opens the door to the study and lies eyes on the mess that is left of his boyfriend.

His arms are retracted up and back, mirroring a grotesque picture of wings, which seems like a fitting analogy for the pure bliss on Yuto’s face, like he’s gone and flying in that special world of his.

The younger’s mouth is opened and a constant dribble of drool is running down over his chin, dripping to his chest even, just like the tears that have now dried on his skin.

Yuto’s cock is still hard and there’s cum running down the shaft, spurts of it on the floor in front of him from many orgasms.

Jinho realizes just _how_ far Yuto is gone, when he still doesn’t notice him even though he stands right in front of him. The older has to look up even with Yuto standing on the floor, apparently having kicked the footstools to the side at some point.

With great pleasure, Jinho takes in that his boyfriend took the whole of the dildo on top of the bar, how it disappears completely inside of him and forces him to stand up straight. He takes a few pictures, a thing they agreed on, because he knows Yuto will want to look at his accomplishments later on.

Only when Jinho opens his belt and drops it to the floor with a surprisingly loud sound, Yuto comes back, his eyes fluttering open and focussing on Jinho after a few long seconds. The expression of bliss on his face turns to one of pure happiness and a few tears roll down his cheeks again, as his throat conjures the most wanton noises.

“ _Jinjin_ ,” he manages after a few desperate tries. “ _Pleasepleaseplease_...”

Jinho doubts that Yuto knows what he’s begging for, but it’s okay because that’s his job to do after all, to know exactly what the other needs.

He comes closer carefully, pulling his hand back quickly when Yuto flinches at the first contact of a soft finger to his burning skin. He moans with the sudden movement of the bar inside of him, sobbing when it’s too many sensations at once.

“Shh, baby, I’m here. Jinjin's here,” the older quickly assures, pressing his whole palm to the side of Yuto’s face to show him he’s real and actually there. “I’ll pull it out of you now, okay?”

There’s no sound except for desperate whining and sobbing, then a small nod that Jinho wouldn’t have noticed if it wasn’t for the hand on Yuto’s cheek.

He retracts it carefully and bends down to push the knob at the bottom of the pole, pulling it down slowly to not hurt Yuto in the process. He eases the bar out of him carefully, inch for inch and stops every time Yuto cries out to give him a second to adjust.

When he finally eases it out completely, the younger turns completely boneless, merely hanging by his constraints so Jinho carefully pushes him back against the cross to hold him up. He pulls a chair over from the side to make it easier to free Yuto’s wrists, one at a time and making sure he stays steady against the wall and won’t just fall over.

Then, taking all of his strength together Jinho wraps the other’s arms around his shoulders and hoists him up until he clinging to him more than standing, and like this, he slowly walks him over to their bedroom.

Yuto is a dead weight on him, but somehow they manage to get over and he is only moaning now, not crying anymore like before, just melting into the duvet and rutting up into the air in a desperate search for Jinho.

“You want to fuck me, baby?” he asks, pulling off his clothes and he is naked by the time Yuto deciphers the meaning of his words.

He _giggles_ when he finally understands them, tingly fingers cramping in the blanket when his whole body hurts from just that movement.

“D-don't think that...”, he begins, not louder than a whisper. “I don’t think I can do th-that...”

Jinho smiles with him as he climbs over Yuto, in between his spread legs and presses his whole body weight down, showing him that he’s there. “I thought so, but my baby seemed eager to get his cock into something...”

Yuto forgets how to talk momentarily, when Jinho grabs the lube still left on the bed from their morning activities and he pops the bottle open to pour some of the liquid into his palm. The younger can barely keep his eyes open, but he tries hard to not miss the sight of Jinho lubing himself up, already hard from just seeing him this ruined.

“Would rather have something inside of me...” he slurs when Jinho bends down to lick along his collar bones, seemingly not caring about the salty taste under his tongue or how Yuto positively loses it above him. With his dry hand Jinho opens Yuto's collars with skilled movements, pulling it off and throwing it to the side.

The younger basically begs Jinho forward by opening his legs further and further, not caring about the pain shooting through his thighs or the way his feet tingle when blood slowly rushes back into them.

Seemingly in a gentle mood, Jinho doesn’t torture him any longer, just presses up to his lose rim and pushes his tip right in.

Even hours of something considerably bigger will never compare to this feeling, Yuto thinks. This sensation of being slowly filled by Jinho who is hard and throbbing just for _him._

He starts to cry again when Jinho bottoms out and lightly kisses his neck up to right under his ear. “ _God_ , you feel so good, baby. You’re so good for me, just perfect,” he moans deeply and it sends delicious shivers down Yuto’s spine. “I love you so much, Adachi Yuto.”

Yuto is quivering and sobbing with each word, feels so full with admiration and desire, he thinks he must burst. “I-I love you too, Jo Jinho. I love you.” His sentence gets breathless at the end when Jinho cruelly pulls out, only to push in slow and deep without giving Yuto time to prepare himself.

Jinho makes love slowly and carefully to Yuto, loving every pore of his body with his whole being and touching him everywhere he can reach.

He runs his hands from Yuto’s calves over his knees, holding tight onto the meat of his thighs to fuck even deeper into him, making every thrust reverberate deep through the younger’s body, down to even his bones.

Soft lips grace every bit of skin they can reach, making sure to mark Yuto with deep purple bites and pink nips of Jinho’s teeth.

The older presses in fully one last time and Yuto comes again, just a small dribble of cum, but it makes his body pull tight, press down around Jinho and it pushes him over the edge as well, making him whisper filthy praises and words of love into his ears.

Yuto is shaking underneath him by the time Jinho feels strong enough to pull out. He carefully wipes his mess off of the younger, delicately tucks him under the blanket and brings him a glass of lukewarm water to soothe his burning throat.

Yuto falls asleep in the middle of uttering a hushed, “I love y-“ and with Jinho’s body wrapped around him, soft lips pressing tiny kisses into his sweaty nape and answering with soothing words.

“I love you, Yuto,” he hushes and holds him as tight as he can, making sure to melt his body around Yuto in the perfect shape of his body. Because that’s his home, where he will always be able to find rescue. Right where he belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are encouraged and appreciated...
> 
> Donate to BLM and comission me on twitter @ninchannie


End file.
